


How To Kill A Dragon

by aw1214



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid Hofferson-centric, F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, POV Astrid Hofferson, Teen Astrid Hofferson, Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, httyd 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw1214/pseuds/aw1214
Summary: The first httyd film from Astrid's perspective. Astrid can't wait to start training to be a dragon killer and a warrior like everyone else in her family, her dad's a warrior, her mom's a warrior, her big brothers are warriors and now so will she. Or at least she would if Horrendous Hiccup would stop screwing everything up





	How To Kill A Dragon

Astrid was fast asleep when a ground shaking explosion woke her up. Her body went into high alert and her eyes flew open and she sat quickly up, immediately she began to survey the room for danger but saw no immediate threat.

Then all of a sudden another explosion sounded outside and the whole house shook again, she could see fire outside her window which could only mean one thing... She heard muffled yelling from the hallway and her door burst open. 

Her big brother, Asger, crashed into her room, "Dragon attack! Get up!" He panted, Astrid threw the furs off her and leapt out of bed, Asger raced across the room to wear she kept her armour and threw open the chest, "here, take this, put it on" he said throwing her her metal skirt and shoulder armour.

She caught the armour and put it on as quickly as possible but Asger was impatient, he paced back and forth keeping his eye on the window, "come on, quick" he urged. Astrid glared at him, "I'm going as fast as I can" she argued.

She crossed the room to grab her axe from her end table but Asger shook his head, "no time, let's go" he said, he charged towards her and with one quick swoop he picked her up and threw her over the shoulder, dust sprinkled from the ceiling as another explosion shook the house and before Astrid could protest Asger ran out the room and down the stairs with her still over his shoulder. 

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs Astrid was fully awake and started struggling, "put me down" she demanded hitting Asger in the back. He grunted and dropped her heavily to her feet, "come on, mum and dad are securing the house. Finn and Erik have already gone to fight, we need to get out of here" he said grabbing his own axe from the now empty weapon stand. 

Astrid shook her head, "I need to get my axe" she protested starting towards the stairs but Asger grabbed her arm, "no Erik told me to grab you and get us both out of here as soon as possible" he said, throwing open the front door. Astrid could already hear battle cries and the sound of metal, she couldn't see any dragons yet but outside was filled with fire and smoke and people running about screaming orders to one another. 

Astrid didn't move so Asger grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the house, "Asger! I want to help! Let me get my axe" she grunted as she fought against him, he turned to her and growled, "fine, you can help but stay by my side, if anything happened to you mom and dad would kill me" 

They both dove to the ground as a Monstrous Nightmare flew straight at them, Astrid turned just in time to see it light itself on fire and launch a fireball at their house. Asger grabbed his axe and they both scrambled to their feet, "stay here" Asger ordered before he bellowed an angry battle cry and chased after the dragon. 

Yeah right, _Stay here._ Ha, good one. Astrid turned ready to run back in to grab her axe but the Monstrous Nightmare fired another blast at the house, flames licked at the walls and Astrid watched the roof collapse in on itself. Okay maybe not. 

Astrid turned to search for another weapon she could grab when she spotted her friends running towards her, "Astrid! Thank gods you're okay" Fishlegs gasped, "here, Chief told us to go around putting out fires" Tuffnut said shoving a bucket at her. 

Astrid grabbed the bucket and nodded, "come on, we can start with my house" she said running towards the water pump, "here, allow me" Snotlout boasted. He ran over to the pump and quickly filled his bucket, although spilling most of the water as he lifted the bucket up and ran back towards her house. 

Astrid just rolled her eyes and followed in his lead, "Astrid!" Asger yelled as he came running back towards her, dirt or blood smeared across his cheek. Astrid shook her head, "I'm fine, go! Protect the village" she said, he nodded, "stay safe" he said before running into the action, axe raised. 

As soon as she and her friends had doused the flames they ran into the village looking for more fires whilst simultaneously trying to avoid the spines from the Deadly Nadders and the lava falling from the mouths of the Gronkles. 

Astrid spotted her dad singlehandedly fighting off a Zippleback as she ran away from the house, he punched one head in the face before spinning and knocking the other one back with a mace. She caught his eye as he turned back towards the house, she jerked her head towards her friends and held up the bucket and he nodded silently to show her message received. 

"Watch out" someone yelled, they all ducked just in time to avoid the hammer flying over their head, "be careful" Astrid barked to the group as they ran through town, "where are we going?" Fishlegs asked, Astrid looked around and spotted a flaming house up the hill near the forge, "up there! Let's go!" Astrid ordered. 

They filled their buckets and ran to help the men chucking buckets of water over the flames. Astrid spotted Hiccup running through the chaos and she groaned, apparently she wasn't the only one who had seen him, "what's he doing out?" Ruffnut groaned, "gods he's going to get himself killed" Snotlout added. 

Astrid laughed, "probably" she agreed, "should we do something?" Fishlegs asked but Astrid shook her head, "not our problem" she told him and so they continued towards the house. 

They threw the water over the house but it did little to douse the roaring flames and so they turned to fill their buckets again although Tuffnut dropped his and began squabbling with Ruffnut in attempts to convince her to give him hers. 

Astrid managed to put out a small fire burning through a pile of broken wood just before the house exploded behind her, the men trying to put out the fire shook their head, "this one's a lost cause" one yelled to Astrid. 

Astrid nodded and turned to the others, "come on, I saw some fires down by the docks" she called. Putting out fires during a dragon attack was impossible, you put one fire out and another one pops up, there were dragons shooting fire everywhere but they were always given that job. It was mostly so they could feel like they were helping whilst not doing anything too dangerous. 

Astrid couldn't wait until training started, she'd been waiting for years and now finally she was old enough, finally she could become the shield maiden she'd always dreamed of being. She'd practiced with her brothers since she could remember, all she wanted for her birthday every year was a new axe or some new armour piece and now the time had come she would officially become a shield maiden, or at least she would once she completed her training. It was all so exciting. 

But for now, she had to concentrate on putting out the fire, literally. Between Ruffnut and Tuffnut bickering, Snotlout trying to show off and more often than not making a complete fool of himself, and Fishleg's worrying it was up to Astrid mostly to handle damage control. 

After what felt like hours the last fire had been put out and the sky darkened as all the dragons that survived were driven away or took to the skies once seizing a tasty sheep or two for dinner. 

Astrid dropped the bucket feeling exhausted and wiped her brow, "what now?" Tuffnut asked, Astrid scanned the village, the fires had been put out and the dragons were gone, now it was time to start checking the damage and cleaning up the mess but before she could speak she heard a loud crash, a man scream and glass shattering. She could already guess who'd caused it, "come on" she told the group and they walked up the hill to where all the other vikings were gathering. 

"Sorry dad" she heard Hiccup say sheepishly, of course. Astrid grabbed an axe lying on the floor near her foot and sat down on the rock ledge behind her, "this should be interesting" she muttered. 

The village formed in a circle around them, all watching to see what the chief would say at his son's latest accident. Chief Stoic and Hiccup watched as the last of the dragons flew over Berk, "okay, but I hit a Night Fury" Hiccup reasoned. 

Astrid had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, Hiccup. Hit a dragon. Yeah, no way. Everywhere he went disaster followed, the kid was a walking disaster. If he wasn't the chief's son she was pretty sure he'd have been killed by now. The fact that he was Stoic the Vast's son in itself was hilariously ironic, he looked like a walking fishbone. 

Stoic the Vast was tall and strong and a natural born leader, not to mention terrifying, he'd killed more dragons than anyone else in the entire village and he could make a grown Viking wet themselves with one look. How the hel he ended up with a son like Hiccup was beyond her. 

Hiccup was a few inches shorter than her and had nothing to him, he was all bones with no muscle. He was by far the wimpiest, scrawniest kid she'd ever met not to mention the fact he was utterly useless. He couldn't throw an axe, he couldn't fight, he couldn't protect himself, the only thing he was remotely good for was his work in the forge under Gobber's apprenticeship, but even that was mediocre at best. 

Everything Hiccup touched he would destroy, and he spent all his time in the forge trying to build something new that he claimed would kill dragons, or protect the village, or do something but every single time it would fail and leave a trail of destruction. 

Astrid wondered what death trap contraption he'd tried to build this time. 

She watched as Chief Stoic dragged him back towards the main village, ignoring Hiccup's protests and claims to have really hit a Night Fury, "it went down off Raven Point, let's get a search party out there we'll-" Hiccup rambled but Chief Stoic had had enough. 

He let Hiccup go and turned on him with his usual angry expression, "Stop!" He yelled at him causing Hiccup to take a step back and quickly shut his mouth, "just stop" Chief Stoic ordered. 

The whole village held their breath as they watched the two of them, "maybe his dad's finally gonna kill him" Ruffnut snickered quietly, "oh yeah, he is so dead" Tuffnut whispered in agreement. 

But he didn't move, "every time you step outside disaster follows, can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" He ranted, "yeah but between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding" Hiccup joked weakly. 

Astrid winced, definitely not the right thing to say right now. There was an angry murmur amongst the larger vikings as they all glared at him, "this isn't a joke Hiccup!" He told him angrily, but for once he didn't yell at him. He just looked exhausted and disappointed more than anything else, "why can't you follow the simplest orders?" He groaned. 

"I- I can't stop myself, I see a dragon and I have to just... Kill it, you know? It's who I am dad" Hiccup argued. Gods didn't he know when to shut up? 

Chief Stoic just sighed as he shut his eyes and rubbed his brows, "you are many things Hiccup" he said. Many words sprung to mind; destructive, useless, stupid or clumsy? "But a dragon killer is not one of them" the chief finished. 

Astrid looked down at the axe in her hands as his dad ordered Gobber to take him back to his house, as fed up as she was with Hiccup screwing up she couldn't help but to feel a little sorry for him. Getting chewed out by the chief in front of the entire village like that? She would be mortified. 

Ruffnut started laughing as Hiccup and Gobber walked past, "quite the performance" Tuffnut praised him sarcastically, "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly" Snotlout added. Hiccup walked past with his head hung low in shame, "thank you, thank you, I was trying so" he replied sarcastically. 

Astrid didn't say anything, she didn't need to add to it, he must already be embarrassed enough with the whole village watching, but she didn't look at him. She felt sorry for him but that didn't change the fact he burned down an entire post, burnt a hole through the stairs and pathway leading down to the docks, not to mention the fiery destruction the torch part left as it rolled through the village.

Astrid pushed herself off the rock, "stop gawking, we have work to do" she told the others, they were all staring at him with mocking grins or taunting laughter. She looked around, the centre had been hit the worst and it would take days to clean all of the destruction up. 


End file.
